warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Niccolo Paganini's Father's Birch Rod
Origin Where this artifact came from is a mystery, but it is credited in the database as being owned by the father of violin virtuoso Niccolo Paganini. It was used by him on young Niccolo as early as 1787. Determined to make his son a prodigy, someone to bring fame to the otherwise poor family name, Sig. Paganini was not sparing with the rod. His work paid off in 1790, when Niccolo played a Pie yel Concerto in the local church and quickly became much sought after due to his phenomenal talent. Eschewing his father at 17, Niccolo proceeded to travel Europe, performing for nobles and common folk. His talent only grew, so much so the rumors of Devil worship began. Such talent, which allowed him to hypnotize crowds and play immensely complex pieces with even a damaged instrument, could not have been the result of mere practice. Collection At the age of 58, Paganini's exploits finally reached the attention of the still fledgeling Warehouse 12. Stories of the sickly mute violinist, still creating exquisite melodies with the energy of a man half his age despite his failing health became too much to ignore. Sending agents to the city of Parma in Italy, they were quickly pointed to the estate of Paganini. Choosing a more subtle approach, they surveyed the surrounding area before being entranced by the sound of music coming from an open window. From a distance they could see the figure of Niccolo sitting in the room with a violin on his shoulder. They began to approach when another figure made himself visible. Reports differed from agent to agent, but all agreed that it resembled Niccolo, though it looked healthier and less corporeal. Its eyes were a dark red and gaseous smoke whisped around its feet. The figure placed its hand on Niccolo's should and with its other grasped a thatch of birch rods. The rods glowed red as the figure noticed the agents outside, then became dormant as they fell to the ground. The illusion vanished and both Niccolo and the figure collapsed dead. The artifact was collected and the second entity identified as Sig. Paganini, significantly aged and alive well past his supposed death. Sig. Paganini was taken by the agents and given a short burial in a local cemetery. According to the official report, Sig. Paganini had used the artifact to 'possess' his son, gifting him unnatural talent while siphoning the life out of him. It is assumed that, upon seeing the agents outside the window and feeling regret at his son's rapidly declining health, he had decided to mercifully end both of their suffering. Effects This artifact must be implemented at a young age. Using these birch rods to cane a child during practice will allow them to grow in skill at a rapid pace, developing talents far beyond the norm. As a trade, the user of the rods imparts a piece of their spirit into the victim, causing a permanent bond that will strengthen with use. As long as the bond is kept strong, the user will absorb some of the youth and vigor of the victim, in exchange for the victim's continued talent. Over time, his can cause catastrophic health problems, continuing until the life of the victim is almost gone. The link can be severed at will by the user, though this reverts all changes and may be fatal for both parties. Category:Artifact Category:Class A-4 Category:Class T Category:Warehouse 12 Category:Prof.Draco